


Прекрасная половина Зорро и бывший алкалде

by Lala_Sara



Category: Zorro: The Gay Blade (1981)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Прекрасная половина Зорро и бывший алкалде

В собственных застенках было не так уж и удобно. «Если я когда-нибудь выберусь отсюда, - думал он, - нужно будет тут всё переоборудовать. К примеру, сделать нормальную уборную хотя бы одну на несколько камер. И источники света, регулируемые изнутри», - ушедший охранник – бывший его солдат, между прочим, каналья, - погасил единственный фонарь, и подземелье погрузилось в кромешную темноту. В результате чего отсутствие элементарных удобств превратилось в ещё большую пытку – так как это самое отсутствие сначала надо было найти, не опрокинув.

Дверь подземелья со скрипом отворилась, застигнув его со спущенными штанами. Он судорожно начал застегиваться. «А ещё тут никакой приватности – надо заменить решетки на железные двери».

\- Эстеванико, - раздался голос, снившийся ему и в кошмарах, и в сладких снах, так уж получилось всё сложно в его чертовой неудавшейся жизни.

\- Вигги? – вздохнул он. – Хотя кого я обманываю, это не твое настоящее имя.

\- Вообще-то я правда называю себя сейчас Банни Виггелсворз. Но как ты уже догадался, я Диего не кузина, я…

\- …Родной брат-близнец, да, Рамон, я догадался, - зажмурился бывший алкалде от зажженного фонаря.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, Эстеванико, дорогой…

\- Пришел поиздеваться? Не хватило унизить меня на бале-маскараде?

\- Ну, надеюсь, ты простишь мне маленький маскарад, в конце концов это и был бал-маскарад.

\- О Рамон…

\- Эстеванико, в детстве ты звал меня по другому…

\- Банни…

\- Видишь, я оставил имя, данное тобой.

\- Ты был как крольчонок, конехито, - произнес он с нежностью, лаская несуществующего крольчонка в руках, потом добавил жестко, прямо в глаза своему пленителю, - неженкой и плаксой.

\- О, Эстеванико, милый. Неженкой и плаксой как раз был ты. И романтиком к тому же, именно поэтому ты назвал меня так мило, а Диего ты называл Санни, потому что…

\- …Он лучистый как солнышко, - чуть ли не в голос зарыдал бывший капитан. – Я не плохой, я вообще не хотел становиться алкалде, это всё Флоринда!

\- Что ты, кстати, в ней нашёл? Я как раз эту часть пропустил, наш бедный папочка услал меня в армию служить.

\- Что-то вроде того, что я пытался отбить у неё Диего, а получилось как-то наоборот…

\- Бедняжка… Всё из-за того, что меня не было…

\- Всё твой папаша… - с застарелой ненавистью в голосе произнес он.

\- Это же была не черепаха? – внезапно посерьезнев, даже голос у него как-то стал больше напоминать голос Диего, спросил Рамон.

\- Что? – не понял сперва Эстебан.

\- Тот, кто убил его.

\- Ему было 90 лет, пор диос!

\- Но…

\- О, теперь вы и в этом меня обвините! Сначала я, понимаешь, главный враг народа, потом убийца невинных женщин, теперь ещё и стариков. Да он был мне как отец! Вы, паршивцы, разъехались, а мне пришлось с ним нянчиться…

\- Прямо скажи, я ведь всё равно узнаю…

\- Честно? Надо было ему вовремя на пенсию уходить, - сказал он как выплюнул.

\- Ах вот как. Значит…

\- О, куе ме кастиге диос, я его и пальцем не тронул! Но не мог же я сказать его детям, что их девяностолетний отец умер от сердечного приступа в постели с женщиной, тем более не вашей матерью!

\- Мама умерла давно, так что ничего постыдного в том, что у него была любовница, нет.

\- В девяносто лет?!

\- Ты просто завидуешь.

\- Как хочешь, - пожал Эстебан плечами, устав спорить.

\- Вообще-то Флоринда уже мне всё рассказала, так что… просто проверка, - пожал плечами Банни.

\- Ах ты…

\- Ты стал каким-то нервным, - строго, но снова своим обычным голосом, произнес Банни.

\- Станешь тут…

\- Бедняжка… - опять пожалела его прекрасная половина Зорро.

\- А что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что всё из-за того, что тебя не было? – подозрительно сощурил глаза Эстебан.

\- Ну… Возможно, тогда тебя не угораздило бы отбить у Диего Флоринду.

\- Почему?

\- Эстеванико, дорогой, разве это не очевидно?

\- Нет, - нахмурился он.

\- Ты гонялся не за тем братом.

\- Ты ведь не серьезно… - Эстебану внезапно стало стыдно измаранных бог знает чем остатков формы, параши, недавно наполненной, которую даже прикрыть было нечем. Он судорожно пригладил волосы.

\- Так ты и правда…

\- Разве это не очевидно? – Банни Виггелсворз, он же друг детства Эстебана Рамон Бега развел руки в стороны, показываясь во всем своем великолепии. На нем была условно военная форма, угадываемая только по эполетам, сплошные рюшечки и оборочки, лицо было таким белым, не то от пудры, не то от отсутствия загара, что светилось в темноте, мушка над правой губой была жирно подчеркнута. Уж не говоря об отсутствии усов, всё отличало его от его брата-близнеца. Голос тоже был как у маменького сынка и неженки. Но означало ли это… Он же в армии служит, пор диос!

\- Банни… - он сглотнул. Эта парочка слишком часто разбивала ему сердце, чтобы он вот так с ходу поверил.

\- Эстеванико, - протянул руки к решетке Рамон.

\- Валгаме диос…

\- Скажем так, твое предложение пикника всё ещё в силе?

\- Да. Но ты разбила мое сердце, ты посмеялась над моими чувствами! Украсть ожерелье у моей жены, чтобы отдать этой… этой…

\- Эта, как ты изволил выразиться, - девушка Диего, хотя я, если уж честно признаться, в принципе понимаю, что он в ней нашел… - мечтательно произнес Банни, глядя куда-то вверх.

Эстебан ревниво рыкнул.

\- Но разумеется, я тебя не предавал. Справедливость и всё такое, ты правда чересчур был строг с народом, но в конце концов ты был на этой должности всего пару недель, тебе можно простить за неопытность, что я и сделал. Мне, видишь ли, в этой игре был больше важен азарт погони… Ощущать твое дыхание у себя на затылке…

Эстебан сглотнул. Да, ему это тоже бы понравилось…

\- Предложение пикника в силе! – выпалил он, пока Банни не передумал из-за его неуместного кривляния.

\- О, хорошо. Потому что… - и Рамон, отойдя назад к двери, внес полную корзину для пикника. – Я попросил Пако приготовить нам корзинку…

Они как могли удобней устроились каждый со своей стороны решетки (и бывший капитан всё-таки решил их сохранить, не заменять на железные двери) на принесенные с корзинкой пледы.

\- За детскую дружбу! – поднял бокал Банни.

\- За подростковую влюбленность! – сам не понял, как осмелился Эстебан. Хотя в его случае это скорее означало Диего, Рамона услали ещё до того, как Эстебан начал осознавать, что испытывает что-либо с какому-либо полу. Но он искренне надеялся, что тот не обидится. Он робко улыбнулся.

\- На брудершафт! – предложил Банни в свою очередь, и они начали неловко переплетать руки сквозь решетку.

Отпив, как и положено, из бокала и глиняной плошки, которая заменяла пленнику и стакан и тарелку, они потянулись друг к другу губами, чтобы закрепить брудершафт. Целоваться через решетку было слегка странновато, как Эстебан ни тянулся, ничего большего, чем чмок, не получилось. Но он так прижал к себе Банни рукой, задействованной в переплетении брудершафта, что чувствовал порхающее бабочкой сердце, вторившее его собственной пичуге, бешено бьющейся в грудной клетке. О выпустите меня на свободу, от постылого брака, от постылой политики, из грязной неуютной камеры, туда, где можно порхать как бабочка.

Ну и что, что он не настолько красив и мужественен, как Диего, мой солнечный мальчик, зато он добрей, зато он нежней, зато он… доступный. И у него есть стиль, о, эти костюмы - фрукто-овоще-цветы! И о как он соблазнителен в платье…

\- Я очень часто вспоминал тебя, Эстеванико… - наконец, после чуть ли ни минуты жадного взаимного разглядывания, всё ещё не расцепляя рук, произнес Банни. – Первая любовь никогда не забывается.

\- Ты… уже тогда? – понял, что сам был поздним цветком, Эстебан.

\- С девяти лет. Думаешь, почему папик отправил меня в армию? Ему казалось не слишком здоровым то, что я чуть ли не бредил соседским мальчишкой.

\- Именно поэтому он отправил тебя туда, где только одни мужчины? – не понял смысла Эстебан.

\- Да… Это был просчет с его стороны. Эстиванико… Ты серьезно? – Эстебан отпрянул. - Ко мне? – пояснил Банни.

\- О кара мио! – захлебнулся чувствами Эстебан.

\- Потому что… понимаешь… у меня совсем нет уверенности… Ты ведь скажешь что угодно, лишь бы я тебя выпустил…

\- Ты… Собираешься меня выпустить? – подавился, теперь уже по-настоящему, Эстебан.

\- Мне нужно возвращаться в часть, поэтому у меня совсем нет времени проверять твои чувства.

\- Если ты выпустишь меня, я пойду с тобой, потому что я твой пленник, но свобода – это ты… Сам не знаю, что говорю… Но как мне доказать тебе это? – в отчаянии вскричал он.

\- Боюсь, мне придется тебе поверить… А если ты сбежишь по дороге… Что ж, так мне, идиоту, и надо.

\- Не надо, не надо, и ты не идиот, - начал бормотать уже совсем чушь Эстебан.

\- О, ты такая милашка, Эстеванико… Ну как я тебя брошу? Сразу по приезду попрошу нашего генералика, а он душка и мне не откажет, перевести моего милого капитана к нам.

\- Куда угодно, кара мио, на войну, под пули, в огонь и воду… - забормотал он, целуя эту прекрасную руку, всё ещё держащую бокал.

\- Ну-ну, мы пока что ни с кем не воюем, слава богу, - хихикнул Банни.

\- А мне всё равно, - зарычал Эстебан. Ему хотелось выть, кричать в голос и стонать одновременно. Но впервые не из-за стресса, а совсем наоборот – от облегчения. Если в части, где служит его обожаемый цветочек, держат такого как он, уж к нему прикапываться не будут, даже если он будет любить этот восхитительный кусочек патоки. – Мне всё равно, за тебя я под пули, за тебя я убью…

\- Этого мне только не хватало… - проворчал Рамон с облегчением.


End file.
